Rockwell Condensed
by nathanttebane
Summary: AU/BL/MC - "Mencintai saudara sendiri, huh? Aku baru ingat bahwa Lucifer memang diam-diam mencintai Gabriel…"/ Ya. Namun ada satu fakta yang dilupakan empat malaikat itu. Satu fakta penting. Fakta bahwa manusia— —bisa jatuh cinta…/S.N.S/Don't Like? Just don't read and just go back!


Bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Saat _Dia_ baru saja menciptakan surga dan neraka.

Saat surga dan neraka masih kosong tak berpenghuni.

_Dia_ memberi tugas pada _Rafael_ ntuk mengambil nyawa para calon penghuni tempat itu.

_Rafael_ pun melaksanakan tugasnya. Tak lama hadirlah di hadapan-_Nya_ dua jiwa dari mereka yang disebut _Deather_.

Dia melihat tingkah mereka selama di dunia dan akhirnya memutuskan bahwa satu dari mereka yang membawa cahaya putih akan ditempatkan di surga dan menjadi penghuni surga yang pertama kalinya. Sementara yang satunya, yang tak memiliki cahaya di tubuhnya mendapat kehormatan sebagai penghuni neraka yang pertama.

Mereka pun digiring ke surga dan neraka.

Pertama,_ Rafael_ membawa mereka ke surga.

Di sana kedua jiwa itu menemukan kenikmatan yang bahkan tak terbayangkan oleh otak dangkal mereka. Dan dengan tersenyum, sang jiwa yang bercahaya memasuki surga, bergabung dengan cahaya terang di dalamnya.

_Rafael_ dan jiwa tanpa cahaya melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Dalam pikiran kotor jiwa hitam itu terbayang kenikmatan yang melebihi jiwa bercahaya tadi.

Namun bayangan itu pupus setelah _Rafael_ membuka pintu neraka untuknya. Beragam siksaan yang juga tak mampu terbayangkan sakitnya olehnya terlihat di depan matanya.

Melihat semua siksaan itu, sang jiwa tanpa cahaya memohon kepada _Rafael_ untuk menghadap-_Nya_ sekali lagi.

_Rafael_ pun membawa jiwa itu ke hadapan-_Nya_.

Di bawah singgasana-_Nya_ yang agung, jiwa tanpa cahaya memohon agar dia tidak di tempatkan di neraka dan disatukan dengan jiwa bercahaya di surga.

_Dia_ menolaknya.

Namun jiwa tanpa cahaya tetap bersikukuh. Akhirnya, _Dia_ pun memberi jiwa tanpa cahaya kesempatan. Jiwa tersebut boleh mencoba memasuki surga. Namun dengan syarat, jika surga menolaknya, maka ia tidak akan bisa memasuki ke dua tempat itu lagi. Dan selamanya akan berada di _'Mu'_.

Jiwa tanpa cahaya menyanggupi. Dengan congkak dia mengajak_ Rafael_ ke depan pintu surga.

Namun, pintu surga tertutup untuknya.

Berkali-kali dia mencoba tetap saja tak bisa terbuka.

Satu kesimpulan, surga menolak jiwanya.

Sesuai kesepakatan, jiwa tanpa cahaya itu tidak bisa masuk ke dalam dua tempat itu. Akhirnya setelah menghadap kepada _Dia_ lagi. Sang jiwa tanpa cahaya memilih kembali ke dunia manusia dan mengumpulkan banyak jiwa tanpa cahaya agar dia bisa melawan-_Nya _dan bisa memasuki surga.

Jiwa itu pun ditiup kembali ke dunia. Dan lahirlah _Death Hunter_ yang pertama.

_Deather_ tidak bisa ditempatkan di surga atau neraka, mereka di tempatkan di _Lacedeath_ atau _Mu_ dan di tempat itulah mereka dijadikan _Death Hunter_. Satu lagi, fisik mereka memang seperti manusia, tapi mereka berbeda, mereka memiliki kekuatan supranatural untuk mengatur kematian. Dan ada _Lucifer_ di antara _Death Hunter_. Sang _Lucifer _ itulah yang dipercaya bisa membawa mereka ke surga nantinya jika kekuatannya telah sangat kuat. Karena para _Death Hunter_ dulunya adalah para manusia yang ditolak surga dan memilih kabur kembali ke dunia manusia daripada disiksa di neraka.

Tahu bahwa _Rafael _pun tidak mampu melawan jiwa hitam itu, Dia menyuruh _Rafael_ memanggil _Michael_ untuk ke bumi. _Michael_ bertugas melawan _Death Hunter_ dan _Lucifer_ untuk menyelamatkan jiwa-jiwa tak berdosa.

Setelah peperangan itu berlangsung beberapa lama dengan seimbang, tiba-tiba hadirlah seseorang yaitu _Gabriel_. Sosok itulah yang menjadi penengah di antara mereka. Sosok yang tak pernah diperhitungkan oleh mereka.

Sosok yang berpihak pada _Michael_ itu akhirnya membawa kemenangan untuk _Rafael dan Michael_.

Sejak kekalahan _Death Hunter dan Lucifer_, semua berjalan normal.

Hingga saat ini tiba.

Hari di mana _Death Hunter_ dan _Lucifer_ bangkit.

Bangkit untuk melaksanakan sumpah mereka. Mengumpulkan banyak jiwa hitam dan melawan _Dia_.

Dan ini juga pertanda, peperangan besar antara tiga malaikat agung dan _Lucifer_ baru saja dimulai!

.

Jika Naruto adalah _Gabriel_-nya.

Gaara adalah _Rafael_-nya.

Dan Sai adalah _Michael_-nya.

Semua akan baik-baik saja.

Namun haruskah Sasuke yang menjadi _Lucifer_-nya?

Lalu siapa sang _Death Hunter_ sebenarnya?

.

"Kau tidak mengenal kata memaafkan?"

"Mencintai saudara sendiri, huh? Aku baru ingat bahwa _Lucifer_ memang diam-diam mencintai _Gabriel_…"

.

Ya.

Namun ada satu fakta yang dilupakan empat malaikat itu.

Satu fakta penting.

Fakta bahwa manusia—

—_bisa jatuh cinta_…

**.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei,_ 1999

This is just a work of pure fiction and I don't take any material profit from this work and their use.

**Warnings: **

Alternate Universe | Boys Love – Male x Male | Incest Relationship | High School Universe | Out of Character

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Please read the warning carefully, it's just _pure fiction_ and used _boys love_ or male and male _relationship_.

If you **don't like**, just **don't read**, **press the back button**, and **go back**. Just a simple suggestion, isn't?

**Don't Like? Don't Read and Just Go Back!**

* * *

...

"Kalian bodoh! Kenapa kalian memukulnya?" suara bass milik pemuda bermata sewarna batu safir terdengar keras di _Meeting Room_ milik OSIS _Altair Senior High School. _

Di depannya menunduk wajah-wajah tampan tak kuasa membalas tatapan tajam sang pemuda manis itu. Namun pengecualian dengan satu pemuda yang memasang wajah bosan dan memilih menatap keluar jendela daripada menatap wajah manis di depannya.

"Sasuke-_teme_, jawab! Kau 'kan yang menyuruh teman-temanmu memukuli Sai?" Pemuda bernama Naruto itu melempar tatapannya pada pemuda yang memasang tampang bosan itu.

"Cih!"

"Kenapa Namikaze Sasuke? Kalian ini OSIS! Dan apa salah Sai pada kalian?"

Sosok yang dipanggil Sasuke itu menoleh, mata _onyx_-nya menyorot tajam. Kontras dengan rambut _raven_ kebiruannya.

"Dia terlalu sombong! Dan jangan pernah memanggilku dengan marga 'Namikaze'!" bisik Sasuke berbahaya. "Aku tidak pernah mau menjadi 'saudara'mu, Naruto Namikaze!"

"Tapi bagaimanapun aku adalah saudaramu! Dan hormati serta panggil aku sebagaimana mestinya!" balas Naruto tak kalah tajam. "Dan juga, kau tahu Sai adalah siswa baru. Wajar jika dia butuh waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri. Satu lagi, dia lebih tua darimu!"

"Kenapa kau begitu membelanya? Kau suka siswa baru itu, huh? Kupikir kau sudah cukup dengan adanya Gaara yang membuatku selalu ingin mencekiknya dan membunuhnya saat itu juga. Dan sekarang kau menambah dengan siswa baru itu, hah?"

"Berhentilah mengungkit-ungkit siapa temanku! Dan jangan usik Sai. Kau tidak punya alasan untuk mengeroyoknya!"

Sasuke tersenyum dingin.

"Sai memang tampan. Karena itulah aku tidak akan membiarkannya menyentuhmu."

Sasuke turun dari meja dan mendekat ke arah Naruto. Pemuda itu berhenti tepat di depan Naruto. Wajah pemuda itu sulit ditebak. Diangkatnya jemari kurusnya dan dijentikkannya satu kali.

Mendadak waktu berhenti.

Tiga pemuda di belakang mereka seolah menjadi _manequin_ yang tak mampu bergerak atau bicara. Sasuke menyeringai dan memajukan wajahnya.

Naruto mematung.

"Kau adalah milikku Naruto Namikaze! Milikku selamanya…"

Dan bibir tipis milik Sasuke jatuh dan melumat bibir ranum Naruto pelan.

"Jangan menyentuhku sembarangan!" Naruto mendadak mendorong tubuh Sasuke kasar seraya menjentikkan jemarinya yang gemetar. "Dan jangan gunakan kekuatanmu sembarangan!"

Waktu kembali berjalan.

Tiga pemuda yang kembali tersadar itu kini menemukan dua pemuda yang berhadapan dan saling beradu mata.

"Sekali lagi, jangan sentuh dia!" bisik Naruto sebelum tangannya meraih tasnya di atas meja dan segera meninggalkan empat orang pemuda itu.

Sasuke mendengus keras.

Ia kembali duduk dan menaikkan satu kakinya ke atas meja.

Gurat kekesalan nampak di wajah pucat nan tampannya.

"Benar apa kata _saudara_mu, Sasuke. Untuk apa kita memukulnya?" ucap seseorang di antara mereka, pemuda bernama Yosuke itu memecah keheningan.

"Orang itu sangat menyebalkan!"

"Menyebalkan atau kau takut, _saudara_mu yang manis itu jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu, eh?" sindir sosok lain yang sinis.

Sasuke mendelik tajam. "Jangan pernah sebut Naruto manis. Hanya aku yang boleh menyebutnya begitu."

Dia berdiri dan mendekat.

Sementara dua sisanya bersiap untuk kejadian yang tidak diinginkan.

Sasuke semakin mendekat. Tiga pemuda itu menahan napas.

Tangannya terjulur—

—namun sedetik kemudian Sasuke hanya mengambil tasnya dan melengos pergi.

"Tak akan kubiarkan murid baru itu menyentuh _Naruto_-ku seujung rambut pun!"

Sasuke mengikuti jejak Naruto.

'Brak!'

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibanting keras.

Meninggalkan tiga orang pemuda lain yang hanya saling melempar pandang pasrah.

†...†

Ruangan kesehatan yang penuh bau obat-obatan itu sunyi. Hanya sesekali terdengar langkah kaki sosok yang mondar-mandir menuju rak obat dan ranjang pasien.

"Apa ini sakit?" Sosok itu, Naruto mengusap luka lebam di pipi pemuda tampan yang sedang duduk di depannya. "Ternyata jelmaan malaikat pun bisa terluka."

Pemuda kedua —Sai tersenyum tipis mendengar sindiran Naruto. "Kita memakai tubuh manusia. Wajar jika kita merasakan luka seperti manusia."

Naruto membalas senyum itu. Tangannya masih terampil mengompres pipi Sai lembut. "Tapi aneh rasanya aku sekarang sedang mengompres sang _Michae_l."

"Lebih aneh lagi sang _Gabriel _yang mengompresku," goda Sai pelan.

Naruto menunduk dan menemukan _onyx_ yang tengah menatapnya. Sejenak gerakan tangannya terhenti. Seakan terhipnotis, mata sewarna langit musim panas terpancang pada permata _obsidian_ yang menghitam bagai _black hole_. Naruto serasa melayang pada satu dimensi lain. Dimensi yang terdominasi hitam. Namun menyenangkan.

"Naruto?"

"…"

"_Gabriel_…"

Deg.

Naruto kembali terhempas ke bumi. Ia tersadar dan menemukan wajahnya yang terpaku pada Sai. Bodoh.

"_Sorry_." Wajah manis itu menunduk seraya menarik tangannya menjauh dari wajah Sai. "Kurasa sudah selesai."

Naruto beranjak dan berdiri di depan meja. Memunggungi Sai seraya pura-pura sibuk dengan sesuatu. Berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar pada kulit _tan_-nya.

"_Thanks_…" ucap Sai pelan.

"Sama-sama. Itu sudah kewajibanku," balas Naruto tanpa menatap Sai.

"Maafkan Sasuke. Dia hanya kekanakan."

Sai mendecih. "Kekanakan? Kau pikir orang yang menyerang orang lain tanpa alasan itu hanya karena kekanakan? Dia gila!"

"Dia hanya tidak suka karena kedekatan kita." Tangan Naruto terjulur, mencoba mengembalikan _alcohol_ pada tempatnya. Gagal.

"Dia mengidap _brother complex, _huh?" Sai bangkit dan mengambil alih _alcohol_ dari tangan Naruto.

"Entahlah. Dia memang anak yang sulit." Mata Naruto mengikuti gerakan Sai yang tengah mengembalikan _alcohol_ pada tempatnya.

"Anak yang sakit!" ucap Sai sarkastis.

"Kau tidak mengenal kata 'memaafkan'?" Naruto menatap Sai tajam.

"Mencintai saudara sendiri, eh? Aku baru ingat bahwa _Lucifer_ memang diam-diam mencintai _Gabriel_…" Sai terkekeh pelan.

"Darimana kau tahu bahwa Sasuke adalah— _Lucifer_?"

"Hanya tebakan yang beruntung kurasa." Sai mengedikkan bahunya.

"Aku berharap dia bukan _Lucifer_," ucap Naruto lirih. Pemuda itu segera berbalik dan berjalan keluar setelah meraih tasnya di tempat tidur.

"_Naruto_! Tunggu!" Sai berteriak berusaha menahan langkah _pemuda_ itu.

"_Why_?" Naruto berhenti.

"Aku tidak tahu hubunganmu dengan Sasuke apa, tapi… kenapa kau tidak mau jika Sasuke adalah sang _Lucifer_?"

Naruto terdiam. Lama.

"_I don't know_…" Naruto menjauh. Meninggalkan Sai yang semakin tak mengerti.

Lama menjadi manusia membuat Naruto terlalu sensitif sepertinya.

Seperti manusia.

"Seharusnya kalau kau adalah _Michael_, kau tahu kenapa Naruto tidak suka Sasuke menjadi _Lucifer_."

Sai menoleh dan menemukan pemuda berambut merah yang tengah menatapnya seraya bersedekap di tembok.

"Kau—?"

"—aku Gaara. Dan khusus di kalangan _Earth Angel_ dikenal sebagai—!"

"—_Rafael_…"

Gaara tersenyum. "Kau benar."

Ia beranjak mendekati Sai dan berdiri di samping pemuda yang menjadi jelmaan _Michael_ tersebut. Keduanya menatap punggung Naruto yang menjauh di ujung lorong sekolah.

"Sepertinya kau dekat dengan Naruto?" Sai melirik Gaara.

"Tentu. Sudah tugasku melindungi _Gabriel_. Sayangnya ada _Lucifer_ di sampingnya. Sosok yang bisa saja tiap saat menyerang dan membunuhku."

Gaara mengusap belakang kepalanya, miris. "Beruntung Sasuke belum tahu bahwa dirinya adalah 'Lucifer'."

"_Really_?" Sai menatap Gaara yang mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban.

"Karena itu Naruto sangat merahasiakannya. Karena walau Sasuke memiliki kemampuan malaikat, Naruto berusaha menolak bahwa itu kemampuan _Lucifer_."

Mendadak Gaara terkekeh keras. Membuat Sai berjengit, merasa heran dengan kelakuan malaikat aneh itu. "Tunggu saja sampai Sasuke menemukan tombak sucinya. Dan Naruto tak bisa menolak kenyataan bahwa Sasuke-nya adalah _Lucifer_."

"_Lucifer_…" Sai menunduk mengeja nama itu lamat-lamat.

"Malaikat pengkhianat. Tunggu sampai hal itu terjadi dan dunia akan hancur…" sambung Gaara yang telah menghentikan tawanya.

"Aku justru berpikir, kenapa bukan kau yang jadi _Lucifer_," sindir Sai.

Gaara mengangkat tangannya. "Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

Sai tersenyum ambigu. "Karena kau aneh!"

"Sejak kita masih menjadi malaikat _Lucifer_-lah yang paling aneh! Berani-beraninya dia menentang Tuhan dan membuatnya diusir dari surga. Malaikat bodoh."

Sai terdiam.

"Gaara…" panggil Sai setelah cukup lama terdiam.

Gaara yang kini bersedekap kembali menatap Sai. "_Hm_?"

"Kau sudah lama 'kan berada dalam tubuh manusiamu?"

Gaara mengangguk membenarkan.

"Apakah semua rasa yang dimiliki manusia akan ada dalam diri kita?"

Gaara terdiam mencoba berpikir sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sai.

"Sepertinya begitu. Bukankah kau juga merasakan sakit dan terluka? Yang membuat kita berbeda hanyalah karena kita memiliki kekuatan."

"Kalau begitu kita juga bisa—

—jatuh cinta?"

Gaara membatu.

Ya.

Namun ada satu fakta yang dilupakan empat malaikat itu.

Satu fakta penting.

Fakta bahwa manusia—

—bisa jatuh cinta…

"Aku takut…" ucap Sai lirih.

"Takut? Takut apa? Aneh sekali _Michael_ memiliki rasa takut?"

"Aku takut jatuh cinta… Entah bagaimana caranya, tapi seolah aku tahu, bahwa 'cinta' bisa menghancurkan kita. Sepertinya rasa 'jatuh cinta' bisa menghilangkan bahkan melumpuhkan kekuatan malaikat kita."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, _Michael_."

"Aku tidak berlebihan. Hanya saja insting malaikatku berkata begitu."

"Kita malaikat. Tidak akan hancur hanya karena kita jatuh cinta."

"Aku curiga…" Sai menggantung kalimatnya.

"_What_?"

"Kau… _Rafael_… Kau pasti sedang jatuh cinta…"

Gaara terdiam. Tak ada bantahan dari mulutnya.

Benarkah sang _Rafael_ telah jatuh cinta…?

Empat malaikat kembali turun ke bumi.

Untuk mencari _Death Hunter_ dan _Lucifer_.

Mengadili atau untuk meneruskan pertarungan yang tertunda dan sia-sia.

Namun mereka tak menyadari bahwa menjadi manusia… akan memberi mereka rasa baru. Rasa yang semanis madu dan sepahit empedu.

Rasa itu disebut… **Cinta**.

...

"KYAAAAA!" Teriakan gadis yang mendadak terdengar memecah siang di _Altair_ membuat para siswa dan guru berlarian menuju sumber teriakan berasal.

Teriakan itu berasal dari arah taman. Sai dan Gaara yang masih berdiri berdua bergegas turun ke lantai satu untuk ikut melihat apa yang terjadi. Begitu pula Naruto yang tengah melintas di halaman. Pemuda itu merubah arah ke parkiran dan menuju taman.

Taman telah penuh dengan para siswa ketika tiga pemuda itu datang dengan bersamaan di lokasi kejadian. Ketiganya berusaha melihat dan menyibak kerumunan siswa. Kebanyakan wanita yang terisak dan menutup wajah mereka dengan ketakutan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sai pada salah satu siswa. Namun siswa itu hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Suaranya seolah tertahan oleh ketakutan yang sangat. Naruto yang tak sabar segera masuk ke dalam. Diikuti Sai dan Gaara. Dan mata ketiga pemuda itu membola sempurna saat melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Sesosok pemuda yang mereka tahu adalah Kosuke Hayate, anak kelas 3.3 ditemukan dalam kondisi tak bernyawa dan mengenaskan. Tubuhnya terduduk dan menunduk. Namun gerakan tangannya dalam posisi menangkup. Dan tubuh telanjangnya yang melepuh dan memerah dipenuhi lelehan lilin yang kini telah membeku, menimbulkan warna putih di sela lelehan darahnya.

Namun bukan itu yang menjadi perhatian tiga malaikat itu. Dadanya. Di dada pemuda bernama Johnny yang telah tak bernyawa terdapat goresan yang dibuat dari cap besi panas. Samar. Seolah seperti salib jika dilihat sekilas. Namun mata ketiga malaikat tentu tak bisa ditipu.

Ukiran itu bukan salib. Itu adalah ukiran berbentuk—

—tombak _Lucifer_.

Dengan wajah memerah karena amarah Naruto bergegas keluar dari kerumunan. Tak dihiraukannya orang yang menyumpah-nyumpah karena tersenggol oleh tubuhnya.

Gaara dan Sai berpandangan, sebelum akhirnya segera mengikuti jejak Naruto dan berusaha mengejar pemuda itu.

...

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _Teme_?"

Sasuke yang tengah duduk dengan PSP di tangannya mendongak ketika merasakan jemari mencengkram bahunya keras. Menimbulkan rasa sakit yang membuat Sasuke meringis.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke bangkit seraya mengibaskan tangan Naruto dari bahunya.

"Kau masih bisa bertanya apa maksudku?" teriak Naruto keras. Di atap sekolah itu memang hanya ada dirinya dan Sasuke. Tak takut jika ada yang mendengar suaranya. Toh semua sibuk dengan keributan di bawah.

"Aku benar-benar tak mengerti! Jelaskan apa maksudmu? Kau masih marah karena aku memukul Sai?" balas Sasuke tak kalah keras. Pemuda itu benar-benar tak mengerti ada apa dengan _saudara_nya yang aneh itu.

"Kau 'kan yang membunuh Kosuke, anak kelas 3.3 itu?"

Tek.

Sasuke tercekat.

"Me–membunuh?"

"Ya. Membunuhnya! Kau telah membunuhnya 'kan?"

"Tunggu dulu! Seharian ini aku ada di sini. Untuk apa aku membunuh anak tersebut?"

"Jangan mengelak, Sasuke."

"Aku tidak membunuhnya! Bahkan aku baru tahu kalau ada pembunuhan darimu!" Sasuke mengacak surai ikalnya frustasi.

"Jangan berbohong! Aku menemukan ukiran salib di tubuh anak itu!" tuduh Naruto bersikukuh.

"Kenapa?" balas Sasuke berbahaya.

"_What_?" Giliran Naruto yang tak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau selalau menghubungkan sesuatu dengan kekuatanku? Sebenarnya kekuatan apa ini? Kau tahu aku pun tidak menginginkan kekuatan aneh ini! Dan kau selalu menuduhku untuk sesuatu yang tidak kulakukan dengan kekuatan ini. Kenapa? Ambil saja kalau kau mau kekuatan ini!" Sasuke kembali terduduk. Wajah itu terluka. Ada duka dan kecewa yang tersorot di sana. Tatapan Naruto melembut. Mungkin Sasuke memang bukan pelakunya. Tapi ukiran tombak itu…

Bukankah hanya _Lucifer_ yang bisa mengukirnya dengan sempurna?

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang jika itu ukiran tombak, dan bukannya salib?"

Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh. Dan mereka menemukan pemuda yang tengah bersandar di pintu atap seraya menyeringai menatap mereka.

"Atau katakan saja secara langsung bahwa Sasuke adalah—!"

Naruto menahan napas. Menatap _pemuda_ itu dengan pandangan memohon.

"—_Lucifer_, sang malaikat pengkhianat…"

...

"K-kau Su-Suigetsu, 'kan?"

Naruto menatap pemuda yang kini tertawa lebar seraya mengibaskan sayap hitam lebarnya yang entah sejak kapan muncul di punggungnya.

"Kau bisa memanggilku begitu, tapi aku adalah—!"

"—_Beelzebub_ alias _Gluttony_," sambung Sasuke pelan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" teriak Naruto yang kini mulai memasang sikap waspada.

"A-aku… Aku tidak tahu! Nama itu muncul di begitu saja di kepalaku!" balas Sasuke tak kalah keras.

Suigetsu kini semakin mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto yang bergerak mundur.

Kulit tangan yang semula berwarna pualam milik Suigetsu mendadak berubah menjadi semerah darah. Ada bola hitam di tangan itu. Berputar dan berdesing kuat.

"Aku adalah salah satu dari tujuh raja iblis di neraka. Dan senang sekali _Lucifer_, sang _Fallen Angel_ mengenaliku. Suatu kehormatan bagiku." Naruto dan Sasuke terkesiap pun ketika Suigetsu berjongkok di depan Sasuke dan memberi hormat.

"Ctar!"

Belum sempat sadar atas keterkejutan, bola hitam itu dilempar ke arah Naruto yang berdiri terpaku di samping Sasuke.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke berteriak.

Terlambat.

Bola hitam itu meluncur begitu cepat.

Naruto tak sempat menghindar.

"Duar!" Terdengar ledakan keras saat bola hitam itu mengenai sesuatu.

Disusul asap mengepul yang seketika menghalangi pandangan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekelebat sayap putih terlihat berlubang.

Asap akhirnya menghilang secara perlahan.

Memperlihatkan dua pemuda yang kini berdiri di depan Naruto dengan dua sayap putih terkembang di atas _blazer_ hitam mereka.

"Suigetsu. Sudah lama aku mencurigaimu sebagai salah satu pasukan _Lilith_," ucap Gaara yang sedang bersedekap, dingin.

Sejenak matanya melirik sayap kanannya yang berlubang. Sedikit meniupnya dan membiarkan angin sedingin es keluar dari mulutnya saat sekejap kemudian sayap itu kembali utuh.

"Sudah kuduga hari seperti ini akan datang. Saat para _Archangels_ berkumpul. _Sorry_, ternyata aku merusak sayap sang _Rafael_. Suatu kesalahan yang menyenangkan." Suigetsu bangkit dan menatap sinis pada malaikat-malaikat di depannya.

"Jangan-jangan kau yang membunuh siswa itu, Suigetsu?" tanya Naruto tajam. Pemuda itu kini berdiri di antara Gaara dan Sai.

"Hahahaha… Aku? Membunuh anak itu? Sepertinya lama menjadi manusia membuat persepsimu tentang iblis berubah, Naruto, ah, tidak_, Gabriel_…" Suigetsu tertawa keras.

Sayap putih mulai muncul di punggung Naruto.

"Aku tidak membunuh anak itu." Suigetsu menghentikan tawanya. "Aku memang iblis, —raja iblis malah. Tapi aku tidak mau melakukan hal merepotkan yang bukan tugas kami."

"Lalu siapa?" tanya Sai yang dari tadi terdiam. Tangannya yang berada di saku celananya mulai bergerak-gerak.

"_Lilith_. Seharusnya kalian sudah tahu itu. Namun selama ini kalian mengenalnya sebagai 'Death Hunter."

Sayap hitam di punggungnya menghilang dalam satu kepakan. "Setelah ini, saranku kalian harus sembunyikan Sasuke dari _Lilith_. Walau kurasa itu sia-sia, toh akhirnya nanti Sasuke sendiri yang akan menerima takdirnya sebagai _Lucifer_."

Suigetsu bergerak dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar dari atap.

"Ah, satu lagi." Pemuda itu berhenti sejenak di pintu. "Jangan sia-siakan kekuatanmu untuk menyerangku, _Michael_!"

Pemuda itu menyeringai dan menutup pintu dengan keras.

Sai terdiam.

Bola putih yang tergenggam di jemarinya yang berada di saku celana menghilang dalam sekejap.

"Jadi… inikah alasanmu melarangku memakai kekuatanku sembarangan?" Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Naruto. "Karena aku adalah 'Lucifer'?"

Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto setelah Gaara dan Sai menyingkir. Gaara yang semula sudah duduk di lantai atap kembali berdiri dan menatap waspada ke arah Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" panggil Sai keras. Sasuke mengabaikannya.

"Sekali saja kau menyentuh Naruto, kau tamat!" ancam Gaara tajam.

"Aku tidak peduli!" teriak Sasuke keras. Bola mata _onyx_ itu kini berubah memerah sewarna permata _ruby_. Tangannya terentang membuat beberapa benda yang ada di atap mulai melayang.

Suasana semakin mencekam.

Seakan waktu terhenti.

Dan memang Sasuke telah menghentikannya, walau itu tidak berlaku untuk para pemuda yang ada di sisinya. Karena mereka sama-sama malaikat.

"Sasuke! Kumohon!" ucap Naruto mencoba menenangkan Sasuke. Sia-sia, mata sewarna _crimson_ itu kembali menatap ke arahnya.

"Ctar!"

"Aduh!"

Naruto mengaduh ketika dirasakannya sesuatu seperti kilat menyambar tangannya. Darah keluar dari luka yang memanjang di lengannya.

"Sasuke! Kau melukai Naruto!"

Sai kini meloncat di antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Menghalangi langkah Sasuke, membuat pemuda jelmaan _Lucifer_ itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Menyingkirlah! Aku sudah memukulku hari ini!" ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Tidak," tolak Sai tegas.

"Kau yang memintanya!"

Bola kemerahan berdesing di tangan Sasuke.

"Hentikan kalian!" teriak Naruto sia-sia. Karena bola yang sama mulai terlihat di tangan Sai.

"Aku tahu _Lucifer_ akan kalah di tangan _Michael_." Sasuke bersiap melempar. "Tapi tidak untuk kali ini."

"SASUKE/SAI!"

"CTAR! DUARRR!"

Teriakan Naruto disusul oleh ledakan besar yang menggoyang atap sekolahan.

Bangku-bangku mulai berjatuhan dalam kondisi patah menjadi serpihan-sepihan kecil.

Besi yang memagari atap mulai berhamburan.

Asap tebal kembali mengurung para malaikat.

Gaara mendekat ke arah Naruto, dan beruntung sempat menangkupkan sayapnya untuk melindungi tubuh mereka berdua dari ledakan.

Sayap itu kembali menghilang dan mereka menemukan Sasuke dan Sai yang tengah berhadapan dengan sayap mereka terentang lebar. Bulu-bulu putih mulai beterbangan berbaur dengan asap yang kembali memudar.

"Kalian ingin menghancurkan sekolahan?" teriak Gaara keras. Pemuda manis itu segera bangkit dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan Sai.

"Seharusnya kalau kau mencintai Naruto, kau tidak akan melukainya," ucap Sai dingin setelah kabut yang menutupi wajah Sasuke di depannya mulai menghilang.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Kaupikir aku tidak tahu? Kau yang bodoh Sasuke. Naruto merahasiakam ini darimu karena dia tidak ingin bertarung denganmu pada akhirnya nanti. Mati-matian di mencoba menolak kenyataan bahwa kau _Lucifer_."

"Aku _Fallen Angel_ bukan? Sudah sepantasnya aku begini. Menjadi tokoh jahat."

"Bodoh!"

"Naruto mencoba melindungimu! Seharusnya kau tahu itu! Kenapa kau tidak sadar-sadar juga maksud dari perlindungannya selama ini? Aku yang baru mengenalnya pun tahu semua ini!"

Sasuke terdiam.

Mata itu menatap Naruto yang kini terduduk dan meringis kesakitan atas luka di tangannya yang belum berhenti mengalirkan darah. Walau ia malaikat, tapi yang menyerangnya adalah kekuatan malaikat. Mau tak mau ia tetap kesakitan. Satu-satunya yang bisa menyembuhkannya hanyalah,

"_Rafael_…" panggil Naruto pelan.

Gaara menoleh, dan kembali tersadar. Pemuda itu beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sai. Tubuhnya berjongkok di samping Naruto.

"Tolong…" ucap Naruto lirih.

Gaara mengangguk. Jemarinya meraih lengan yang kini bernoda darah. Meniupnya lembut.

Dan Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang lebih dingin dari es namun menenangkan mengalir di kulit lengannya. Dan perlahan luka itu pun menutup, lalu akhirnya menghilang, disusul dengan darah yang nyaris tak berbekas.

"_Rafael_. Malaikat penyembuh," ucap Sasuke menyeringai, seperti tersadar akan sesuatu. "Pantas selama ini kau bisa bertahan di samping _Naruto_-ku."

Mata _crimson_ itu menghilang, dan kembali menjadi _iris onyx_ yang kelam.

...

_Beberapa minggu sebelumnya…_

Dua mobil dengan harga ratusan juta itu melesat berkejaran menembus jalanan yang masih sepi. Seolah tak ada yang ingin mengalah dari kompetisi yang tak berjuri tersebut.

Sesaat satu mobil yang berwarna putih seolah mengalah dan membiarkan mobil lain yang berwarna _crimson_ mendahului. Namun sekejap kemudian mobil putih itu kembali melesat dan berada tepat di depan mobil berwarna _crimson_.

Sebuah balapan yang menarik seandainya gerbang megah di depan sebuah bangunan yang disebut sekolah tak menghentikan laju dua mobil itu.

Mobil itu kini memasuki area parkir dan berhenti dengan sempurna pada rentang waktu yang nyaris tak terbaca. Namun tetap ada satu pemenangnya, mobil putih yang terparkir dengan sempurna.

Pemilik mobil putih itu keluar dari belakang kemudi dan berjalan dengan angkuh menuju mobil _crimson_ yang belum mengeluarkan sang pengendara.

Tubuh tinggi tegap dengan kacamata hitam terpasang sempurna menutup bola matanya. Serta tangan yang tersembunyi di saku celananya. Berbonus helaian _raven_ yang sedikit bergoyang tertiup angin pagi yang sengaja menggodanya, membuat kerumanan siswa-siswa mendekat dan memandang kagum serta memuja ke arahnya.

"Kurasa kali ini aku lagi yang menang, Naruto." Pemuda itu berhenti, melepas kacamatanya dan mengetuk-ngetuk jendela mobil _crimson_ yang masih tertutup. "Boleh aku dapat hadiahku sekarang?"

Pemuda lain yang masih bersembunyi di belakang kemudi tersenyum samar.

Tangannya terjulur dan membuka pintu mobilnya, membuat pemuda yang ada di luar mobilnya menyingkir sejenak untuk memberinya jalan.

"Kau yakin akan meminta hadiahmu, sekarang Tuan Uchiha?" Pemuda itu kini bersedekap di sisi mobil _crimson_ miliknya. Membuat pemuda yang dipanggil 'Sasuke' menyeringai mendengar kalimatnya. Matanya menyusur sekeliling dan menemukan mata-mata dari para siswa yang berkumpul untuk melihat adegan dari dua Pangeran sekolah mereka.

"Kurasa sekarang waktu yang tepat," ucap Sasuke seraya menyeringai. Mendadak tangannya mencengkeram erat kedua tangan Naruto, hanya dengan satu tangannya ke atas kepala Naruto, lalu mendorong tubuh Naruto ke sisi mobil sampai pemuda bersuara indah itu terhimpit antara mobil dan tubuh Sasuke.

"Aku tak ingin menikmati hadiahku sendiri!" bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto. Dan pemuda itu pun memajukan wajahnya dan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Naruto yang terbuka pasrah di depannya.

Menjilat pelan sudut bibir sang _Gabriel_ dan beralih menjadi lumatan yang menuntut.

Sontak para siswa lain yag menyandang nama _fudanshi_ dan _fujoshi_ berteriak girang melihat adegan dari pasangan di depan mereka.

Sasuke meyeringai di sela ciuman mereka.

Tangannya melepaskan ikatannya pada pergelangan tangan Naruto yang semula ia kunci, membuat pemuda yang mulai mendesah dalam lumatannya itu kini mengalungkan lengannya dan meremas surai kebiruan Sasuke, saat lidah Sasuke dengan nakal menggoda sudut-sudut mulutnya.

"Kurasa cukup. Kita bisa lanjutkan nanti."

Sasuke melepaskan pagutannya. Membuat wajah Naruto yang memerah dengan napas tersengal sedikit memanyun tidak suka.

"Yah! Semua sudah selesai! Bubar! Bubar!" Sasuke berbalik dan membubarkan kerumunan massa yang ikut-ikutan mendecih tidak suka karena adegan romantis barusan selesai begitu saja.

Mata _onyx_ Sasuke kembali menatap Naruto yang kini mengusap _saliva_ di sudut bibirnya.

"Kau itu sembarangan sekali," omel Naruto pelan.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya mendengar omelan sang _kekasih_ yang terlihat sangat manis di depannya. "Tapi kau suka, 'kan? Makanya, jangan kalah terus setiap pagi, kalau kau tak ingin bibirmu menjadi korbanku setiap pagi. Atau…"

Sasuke mendekat dan berdiri di samping pemuda itu. "Kau memang sengaja mengalah setiap pagi, hm?"

"Jangan berkhayal, Bodoh!" Naruto meraih tasnya yang tergeletak di atap mobilnya dan bergegas meninggalkan sang _kekasih_ yang masih larut dalan tawanya.

"Naruto!"

Merasa ada seseorang yang memanggilnya, pemuda yang memiliki darah _Gabriel_ dalam dirinya itu berhenti di tengah tangga. Menoleh, dan ia menemukan Gaara yang berjalan setengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Ada ap—?"

"Aku telah menemukan siapa 'Lucifer'," jawab Gaara cepat. Alis Naruto terangkat satu.

"_Who_?"

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tak akan senang mendengar ini."

Naruto belum sempat bertanya 'kenapa' ketika jemari kekar Gaara menariknya ke atas untuk menyelesaikan anak tangga dan segera membawanya ke dalam ruangan kosong di lantai tiga.

"Ruangan Teater"

Pintu hitam yang terbuka lebar memperlihatkan ruangan minim cahaya yang berantakan oleh _kimono-kimono_, aneka topeng dan _wig _palsu.

Tumpukan di atas meja menyambut Naruto dan Gaara. Disusul dengan kostum-kostum yang tergantung di sisi ruangan.

Ruangan ini begitu hening.

Hening dan sesak dengan barang-barang aneh.

Mata mereka menyusur sekeliling dan berhenti pada bangku-bangku kecil berkaki tinggi untuk properti pentas.

Jemari mungil Naruto menarik dua bangku, dan memeriksanya sebelum mendudukinya untuk memastikan bahwa bangku itu tidak akan patah.

Gaara memandang pemuda manis itu kasihan. "Kita bisa menghentikan waktu untuk mencegah ada yang mencuri dengar."

Naruto mendongak menatap pemuda yang masih berdiri di depannya. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau harus membawaku ke sini? Kita bisa bicarakan di sana tadi?"

Gaara mengusap belakang kepalanya. Benar juga. Jadi siapa yang bodoh di sini, eh?

"Sudahlah. Bicaralah. Lagipula kekuatan malaikat kita akan menarik kekuatan malaikat lain dan membuat keberadaan kita diketahui." Naruto mengalah dan menepuk bangku kecil itu agar Gaara segera duduk di atasnya. Gaara menurut.

"Siapa dia?"

"Dia… —

Gaara menatap Naruto miris.

— Sasuke."

Tek.

"Hahaha jangan bercanda." Naruto tertawa hambar.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Sasuke adalah _Lucifer_!"

Tawa itu langsung lenyap dari wajah malaikat bermata indah itu. Gaara berdiri dan menghadap meja yang berada di sisinya. Tangannya memainkan kain-kain hitam yang teronggok di atasnya.

"Kau memikirkan hal 'itu' kan?"

Naruto terdiam. Satu kenyataan bahwa Sasuke adalah _Lucifer_ saja sudah menghancurkan hatinya, bagaimana dengan memikirkan 'itu'?

"Aku tidak tahu…" Naruto berucap lemah.

"Kau ingat tugas utama kita saat turun ke bumi 'kan?" Gaara mengingatkan apa yang sangat tidak dilupakan Naruto.

"Aku ingat. Berhentilah bersikap seolah aku melupakan tugasku sebagai _Archangel_," kata Naruto tegas. Membuat bahu Gaara sedikit berjengit.

"_Sorry_…" Gaara memutar tubuhnya dan kembali berhadapan dengan malaikat _Gabriel_ itu.

"Saat kita menemukan _Lucifer_. Maka kita harus mencegahnya bertemu _Death Hunter_ atau _Lilith_. Dan sebisa mungkin juga menghindari _Lucifer_ yang akan bertepur dengan _Michael_. Tapi seiring usianya, kekuatan _Lucifer_ akan terlacak. Dan saat itu yang bisa menekan kekuatannya agar tidak terlacak oleh _Lilith_ atau _Death Hunter_ adalah…—

Naruto menunduk. Menolak memandang mata _jade_ Gaara.

—_Gabriel_ yang menjadi saudaranya dan selalu ada di dekatnya. Rasa persaudaraan antara _Lucifer_ dan _Gabriel_ akan menekan kekuatan _Lucifer_ sehingga dia tidak akan mudah terlacak oleh _Lilith_."

"Apa yang terjadi kalau _Lucifer_ bertemu dengan _Lilith_?" tanya Naruto bergetar.

"Konspirasi dan kudeta terhadap Dia. Penyatuan kekuasaan, bagaimana pun _Lucifer_-lah yang memegang kuasa atas neraka dan iblis-iblis di dalamnya. Dan itu artinya pertempuran besar serta… akhir dunia." Gaara mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan kain yang kini menjadi debu yang meluncur di sela-sela jemarinya.

"Jadi aku benar-benar harus menjadi '_saudara_' dari Sasuke?"

"Eh? Jangan bilang kalau kau ingin…!"

Naruto tersenyum. "Memang itulah yang harus kulakukan. Bukankah itu tugas kita sebagai _Archangels_. Aku harus _memutus hubungan_ku dengan Sasuke dan membuatnya menjadi hubungan '_saudara_'."

"Si Brengsek itu pasti akan marah sekali." Gaara bersedekap seraya menatap pintu keluar yang terbuka sedikit.

"Aku tahu. Tapi hanya ini satu-satunya caraku untuk melindungi Sasuke."

"Kau begitu mencintai Sasuke…" ucap Gaara pelan. Ada nada kecewa yang tak tertangkap Naruto di sana.

"Sangat. Aku sangat mencintai Sasuke. Kuharap dengan ini Sasuke tahu bagaimana caraku mencintainya."

"Apa kau menyesal telah menjadi manusia?"

"Tidak. Justru dengan menjadi manusia aku bisa merasakan… 'cinta'. Kau yang telah lama menjadi manusia tentu mengerti perasaan ini."

"Ya. _Karena aku sendiri telah merasakannya_…"

...

Bulan bersinar bulat penuh di luar kelas.

Memberi warna akan dedaunan yang mengelam di luar jendela. Bintang-bintang bertahan dengan angkuh di rasinya. Menahan malam dengan pelukan agar tak beranjak pergi dan tak terkalahkan pagi.

Naruto terdiam.

Lebih tepatnya terpaku tak mampu membalas atau berucap lebih pada pemuda yang telah membuat ruangan kelas kini kacau balau.

Sinar bulan yang mencuri-curi celah jendela yang pecah untuk mencuri dengar ada apa di dalamnya menampilkan kalender yang telah tersobek dan jatuh dari dinding. Tak jauh dari jam besar yang membuat waktu seakan berkompromi dan ikut mati.

Waktu seakan melukis kelam dalam ruangan yang kini dihuni dua pemuda dengan paras elok layaknya darah malaikat yang mengalir dalam nadi mereka.

Bangku-bangku dan meja mulai pecah jadi dua. Dinding-dinding tak lagi berwarna putih ternoda oleh hitam yang memenuhi hampir setiap sudut ruangan.

Serpihan dari gempa yang membelai satu titik bumi seperti terlempar dalam ruangan ini.

"Sasuke… Kumohon."

Di sudut ruangan tepat di bawah jendela dengan sinar bulan yang menyorot kelam dan serpihan kaca yang berhamburan layaknya berlian dengan refleksi kilaunya, sang _Gabriel_ merintih lirih.

Tubuh _tan_-nya tak lagi mulus.

Kemeja putihnya sudah penuh sobekan sana-sini dengan menampilkan sayatan yang tak mungkin dibuat oleh menusia. Malaikat itu terduduk tak mampu berdiri sempurna dengan kaki yang berhias sayatan yang sama. Bahkan darah mulai lancang meluncur dari dahi dan sudut bibirnya.

"_Kena_pa_, Naruto_?" Pemuda kedua yang memiliki jiwa _Lucifer_ di dalamnya mendekat. Mata semerah _ruby_ menantang _summer sky_ yang meredup kehilangan cahaya.

Sasuke berjongkok di depan Naruto, mencekal wajah yang penuh darah itu untuk menghadapnya dan menemukan matanya.

_Summer sky_ menantang _ruby diamond_.

Bertemu dalam satu kilatan yang mampu membunuh.

"Kenapa kau bilang kalau kau ingin putus denganku? _I love you. Really love you_, Naruto," bisik Sasuke berbahaya tepat di depan wajah Naruto, membuat _Gabriel_ merasakan hembusan napas sang _Lucifer_ yang membelai indra penciumannya.

"A-aku juga…" jawab Naruto terbata.

"Bohong!"

'Duag.'

Sasuke menyentakkan wajah dan tubuh itu keras. Membuat Naruto kembali tersungkur dengan kepala menghantam dinding.

Cahaya berterbangan di sekitar Sasuke yang kini kembali berdiri dan memunggungi Naruto.

Membiarkan Naruto merintih tanpa suara. Pemuda itu mencoba mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Aku tetap bisa dekat denganmu, _Teme_."

"Tapi tidak dengan cara ini!" Sasuke berbalik dan kembali menatang _blue ocean _Naruto. "Tidak dengan cara kau _memutuskan hubungan kita_, dan membuat _hubungan baru_ yang disebut '_saudara_'!"

"Aku tetap bisa mencintaimu, Sasuke. "

"Tapi aku tidak. Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu sebagai saudara!"

"Aku melakukan ini untuk melindungimu, Sasuke!"

"Kalau begitu jangan lindungi aku!"

"Keputusanku sudah bulat. _Ayah_ku akan menikah dengan ibumu." Naruto mencoba bangkit dari posisinya. "Dan kita akan _menjadi saudara_. Hal itu yang harus kau terima."

Pemuda itu terhuyung saat mencoba berpegangan pada kusen jendela yang sebagian telah hancur.

Tangan kirinya tetap menahan berat tubuhnya, sementara tangan kanannya bergerak seperti gerakan menyapu dan membuat bangku-bangku kembali utuh. Kalender terjilid dan kembali di dinding bersebelahan dengan jam besar yang mulai berdetak pelan. Mengajak waktu untuk kembali berjalan.

Mata _blue ocean_ Naruto mengerjap dan menampilkan iris yang berubah menjadi seputih susu. Mata itu menyusur dinding-dinding yang menghitam dan membuat warna kembali putih bersih.

Serpihan kaca melayang menyibak kerumunan dan kembali utuh tanpa mengusik keheningan.

Ruangan kembali utuh. Seperti saat tangan _Lucifer_ belum menyentuhnya.

Naruto berusaha naik di atas jendela. Memejamkan matanya dan dalam sekejap sepasang sayap putih terentang lebar di punggungnya. Pemuda itu tak akan bisa pulang dengan berjalan atau mengendarai mobil, satu-satunya cara hanyalah terbang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Sangat."

Dan dalam gerakan lembut, dia terbang dan sekejap menghilang.

...

Senja terpaku menatap geliat makhluk-makhluk di bawahnya.

Seakan mengabaikan para bintang yang mulai sibuk berpesta di sekitarnya.

Di bawah tepat di salah satu jendela, sepasang _summer sky_ bercahaya, menantang langit yang jingga sebelum akhirnya menghitam sempurna.

Pemilik _blue ocean_ itu termenung. Duduk di sebuah kursi di samping jendela yang terbentang lebar. Menampakkan lukisan senja, di mana kegelapan memulai kompetisi dengan cahaya dari perumahan di sekitarnya.

Hari ini, ruangan yang sudah permanen dihuni oleh dua pemuda dalam jangka waktu beberapa minggu belakangan tetap sunyi di belakangnya.

Hanya ada satu penghuni yang memilih bertahan di luar jendela.

Pemuda itu, Naruto yang tengah tercenung dengan raut khawatir. teringat kejadian tadi siang, di mana Sasuke akhirnya tahu bahwa ia adalah _Lucifer_.

Dan juga para iblis yang akhirnya menemukan keberadaaan mereka.

Keselamatan Sasuke jelas terancam.

Jika para iblis atau bahkan _Lilith_ menemukannya, maka Naruto sekalipun kemungkinan kecil akan bisa melindunginya. Dan jika itu terjadi, maka sia-sia pengorbananya selama ini, mengabaikan perasaannya dan memilih untuk mengubur rasa itu dalah hubungan yang disebut '_saudara_'.

Satu kata yang harusnya menyenangkan, namun tidak, jika ada hubungan bernama '_kekasih_' yang pernah mendahuluinya.

"Naruto!"

Seseorang muncul di pintu kamar yang dihuninya bersama Sasuke dan memanggil namanya.

Naruto menoleh dan menemukan mama Sasuke yang beberapa minggu ini telah menjadi mamanya juga.

"_What going on, Mom_?" Naruto turun dari kursinya dan mendekat.

Raut khawatir terlihat jelas dari wanita paruh baya yang tetap cantik itu.

"Sasuke belum pulang…"

.

.

.

.

.

To be Continued


End file.
